The aim of this project is the development of reproducible in vitro models for the study of neuronal and glial pathology. Organotypic cultures of rat (mouse) cerebellum, cerebral neocortex, hippocampus, basal ganglia, spinal cord and dorsal root ganglia will be used for the in vitro study of anoxia on central and peripheral nervous system, effects of cholesterol synthesis inhibitors on myelination, effects of acrylamide on axons, and effects of copper chelators on myelination and maintenance of glial cells. Morphologic observations of cytopathic effects will be made with light and electron microscopic methods including cytochemistry.